He was always here
by JustMijke
Summary: Minaho always watches Manabe, but what happens if something chances. (sorry for bad summary)


**Hey Guys! Here is my valentine's fic! I know that it's not valentine's day yet but I really wanted to post it so I just do it! xD This is a MinaMana fic (just saying). I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Me: o.O Wow you're actually nice for once...**

* * *

><p>He was always here, always. At exactly 3 pm he would come out of his room and usually went to the computer room to found information on the teams we played against. Sometimes I would come along, to help him or to just be here. We would sit there in silence and wait for one of us to find something worth saying.<p>

Normally this was nothing, just an hour of looking at things. I'm not sure if he knew but I wasn't just looking at the teams. I would look at him every so often. Just to check on him really, waiting for him to say something.

To be honest, it was quiet boring but I did learn some things from this. Things about him. The way he did things actually. How he always put his glasses back on his nose, how he tended to point his finger up in the air if he had something important to say. I soon learned when he would be where.

Like everyone he woke up at 9 am and had breakfast, then there was training with the team from 10 to 13 and after that lunch. More training, but the tricky part was when we were free. When we were still on earth he would go outside, but since that wasn't an option anymore he could be found in the computer room.

If you are thinking that I followed him around then no, I didn't. It was because the way he looked. Just those small details other people would miss, like the dirt on his shoes if he had been outside. Those are the little thing I did see.

Why do I do this you ask? I'm not sure myself… I find him to be very interesting. I can't quiet put my finger on it what I like about him, everything I guess.

If I would have to describe this feeling I have for him I would say it's love. That's what it is, right? Always wanting to be with him, wanting to know everything about him, being happy when he is, those kind of things.

It wasn't strange. Two boys. I'm not against it in any way possible. When I found out I just completely accepted it. Nothing wrong, right?

That's the problem, there is. The thing I can't find out about him. What does he think about me? A little question, an easy one, right? To answer maybe but not to ask. It would be a little weird to ask it. So I decided not to.

I'm just watching him, hoping that I could find out that way. But nothing. It was as if he was completely emotionless. Of course I knew that that wasn't true, but it kind of irritated me that I could just see it about him.

I could see almost everything about everyone, but with him my mind just went blank and I didn't know what to do.

So here I am today, once again waiting for him. Just across the hall, not right in front of him room he might find that strange.

I looked at my watch as I waited patiently. Quarter past three, he was late. He never was… I looked around hoping to see him, but no.

_Should I go to his room? _ I asked myself. I wouldn't be that smart though… I wanted to know it really bad, so I went anyway.

I knocked on his door, waiting for him to answer it. No response. Where could he be? We are not on a planet at the moment so he had to be somewhere on the ship.

Maybe he went to the computer room a bit early today. I turned around and walked in that direction when I got a messages. With a beating heart I got my phone from my pocket, thinking that it might be him. I was right.

This was weird, he never liked to use his phone, usually he would just come to me and say it to my face. On the other hand, today was different from any normal day.

Today was valentine's day. Not that anything different had happened today. Up until now everything was fine. Probably because we didn't have any couples in our team. Or at least none real couples. There were a few people that liked each other but weren't brave enough to say it. I was one of them.

I looked at the message, it was a quickly written one. Just four words. "My room, come please."

I looked behind me at the door of his room. This was unexpected. He asked me to come to him. On this day of all. Would there be any reason? I shouldn't jump into conclusions. It's just a stupid day.

Carefully I walked over to the door, but just when I was about to knock on it I stopped myself. Maybe I should wait a bit, maybe this is too soon after the message. I kept staring at the door for a second or 10 when I realized I was being stupid and knocked on the door.

I heard someone walk to the door and it was opened seconds later. And here he was. With his beautiful purple hair and eyes. I just stared at him not sure what to say as always.

He smiled at me. "That was very fast, please come in." He stepped aside to let me in his room and I carefully did. I looked around and saw exactly what I had expected. A room just like all the other but there were a few personal things here and there. His cloths neatly folded on the chair and it looked like he kept the room clean all the time. I smiled at myself, that guy was so predictable.

"So why did you want me to come here?"

He awkwardly looked away, something that looked like a blush on his cheeks. "W-well I can't go in the computer room and I was just sitting here doing nothing really…" It looked like he wasn't sure what to say and (let's be honest) I thought that that was really cute.

"A-and since I thought you didn't have anything to do too, maybe you wanted to go do something together…?"

I just smiled at him, feeling something warm inside my chest. "Yea sure, I have some games in my room maybe we could play one of those."

He smiled brightly at me and nodded. I grabbed this hand and carefully pulled him along to my room. The rest of the day we played games in my room, laughing a lot and smiling the entire time.

At the end of the day there was only one thing that I could think. Maybe I do have a chance with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it for today! I hope all of you have a great valentine's day and lots of love for everyone from me! <strong>

**R&R and No Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
